


Beat The Heat

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Pornography Filming, Semi-Public Sex, Six-Man Orgy, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place throughout the month of June AFTER the conclusion of the epilogue))Kurt is tasked to write a new script for TEG's "Beat The Heat" Summer Series. He comes up with a a few ideas he thinks Eric will enjoy, and asks Blaine to co-star in a couple of them with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking up from his phone, Kurt glanced at the chair across from him, where his fiancé was researching wedding photographers on his laptop. “I just got the weirdest e-mail from Eric,” he told Blaine. Blaine looked up from the computer screen to give Kurt a curious look, silently encouraging him to share the contents of the message. “He said that he just bought some brand new underwater video cameras,” Kurt continued, “and he would really like to incorporate their use into a few new videos or movies. He says that he’s sending this e-mail to a small handful of screenwriters that he’s worked with in the past that he believes would be able to create a script that would use these cameras in fun and entertaining ways. He plans on having a ‘Beat The Heat’ promo month in August and wants bunch of these videos filmed to add to it.”

“Underwater Cameras? Sex underwater can be a lot of fun…but _filming_ porn in water sounds challenging. But I’m sure the videos will look amazing,” Blaine replied. “Did he say when he wanted the scripts by? Or give any other criteria for them?”

“Yeah… They are due next week, by the 14th; that way there’s enough time to get them cleared for filming to begin the following week, so that the videos can go through post production and everything and be ready to release by August,” he answered. “The only thing he really said about the videos, was that there had to be a body of water large enough for the camera to be completely submerged in, and something needed to happen _in_ the water for the cameras to film. He doesn’t care what the setting is; it can be a beach, pool, lake, hot tub, or even an oversized bathtub. He also said he’s already in the process of acquiring permits to film outdoors at few select locations to accommodate these scripts, as well as renting out some locations with indoor pools and hot tubs.”

Blaine closed his laptop and sat it down on the coffee table. He got up off the armchair and crossed the room to where Kurt was sitting. Taking a seat in Kurt’s lap, he looked Kurt in the eyes, and in a breathless voice said, “Did you just say he’s getting permits to film _outside_?”

“I did…” he replied, cautiously. “Why?”

“I have been _begging_ Eric to film something outdoors since I started working for him,” Blaine said, obviously turned on. “Having sex outside in a public place is one of my _biggest_ fantasies that I have not yet done. I don’t even care if we are in a secluded area that promises we won’t get caught. I just want to have sex outside in nature.”

“Really? Why is this the first I’m hearing about this fantasy of yours?” Kurt asked. “We’ve been together for over a year, having sex with each other even longer than that, and we’re getting married in a few months. You’d think you would have mentioned this to me before.”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it just never came up before? It’s not like we’ve ever had any _legal_ opportunities to have sex outside, have we? So, why bring it up if it isn’t going to happen?”

“Wait… Didn’t you do a video where you exchanged blowjobs with some guy in a park?” he checked. “I thought I remembered seeing that listed on the website.”

“It wasn’t a real park,” Blaine answered. “It was a film set inside the ETC building that was designed to _look_ like an outdoor park.” He walked his fingers up Kurt’s thigh, and with the most innocent expression and voice he could manage he added, “Can we _please_ film one of those outdoor videos? Together? Pretty please? This is something I’ve wanted for a _really_ long time. Even before I started doing porn. I’ll let you have those hideous table centerpieces you wanted for our wedding. _Please_ , baby?”

“Wow; it really means that much to you?” Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes and nodded. “It does. It _really_ does. Please will you write a script for us?”

“Well, since you’re willing to concede on the centerpieces, then I _suppose_ I could take a stab at writing something; _and_ suggest that we star in it,” Kurt replied, smirking. “But I only have a little over a week to get this script written and turned into Eric. So, I’m going to need some inspiration of things we should do. I think you should tell me more about these fantasies of yours.”

Instead of replying with words, Blaine leaned in and kissed him passionately. “I love you so much! Thank you,” he began, once the kiss broke. “San is going to be home soon, so we should probably take this discussion to the bedroom.”

The two of them got up off the chair and rushed down the hall to their bedroom.

\---

As they were relaxing – naked and satiated – on their bed after _attempting_ to discuss Blaine’s fantasies of outdoor sex, Kurt tried to ask about potential script ideas again. “So…in this script, I need to include sex in a pool or other body of water. Eric only mentioned indoor pools in his e-mail though; so, since you want an outdoor location, I can probably cross pool off the list of locations for this script. And if we’re not in a pool then I’m not sure that penetrative sex would be the best option for our video. With a pool, there’s a wall or a ledge around the water that we could keep condoms and stuff on. But with a beach or a lake, it’s going to be difficult to have condoms handy while _in_ the water, unless there’s a boat or pier or something nearby. If it was just skinny dipping, then sex on the beach after, sure, penetrative sex would be great; but the point of the video is to have sex _in_ the water, so with no place to store condoms, it doesn’t work too well. Unless of course you want to do a barebacking video?”

“I’ve actually never tried barebacking before,” Blaine said, hesitantly. “I know everyone at work gets tested regularly, and no one is allowed to work if any of those tests come back positive – which is why I have no problems with performing blowjobs or rimjobs without protection – and that a lot of guys at work do barebacking videos fairly often… but… I don’t know.” He shrugged, unsure how to word what he was thinking. “I guess…I feel a little weird about having anal sex without a condom. It’s sort of been drilled into my head that it’s a necessity.

“But I think I’d be okay with barebacking if it was with you. Maybe not for this video though. I think I’d rather save that for something that’s just between us – as Kurt and Blaine; not Angel and Devon; at least for the first time, or first couple of times anyway.”

“You haven’t…” Kurt trailed off, unsure how to ask what he wanted to know.

“Nope!” Blaine replied, saving Kurt from having to finish his question. “I know I had once told you that sex with Stephen wasn’t always _safe_ ; but I meant that he was putting me at risk for injury – not illness. He _always_ wore a condom during both anal _and_ oral sex. Every time. No matter what. And he always insisted I wear one whenever he gave me a blowjob too. He had been screwing around with so many different guys behind my back all the time, there was no way he could keep track of everyone’s sexual history or health – especially since he didn’t even know the first names of most of those guys. And he refused to get tested more than once every other month because he didn’t want his doctor or insurance company to ask questions. So, in order to protect _himself_ , he made sure that he always had a condom on.”

“Oh…” he said, stunned.

“Yeah, I know. But back to our video…” Blaine said, getting their conversation back on track. “What were you thinking we should do?”

“Oh, um, I was thinking,” he began, slowly, trying to remember his earlier train of thought, “I was thinking of doing a longer movie, maybe? We haven’t done a full-length movie _together_ since our first video. And since I am currently out of a job, and we have a wedding we need to pay for coming up – and since we get paid per sex act – I thought I’d try to work in a bunch of sex scenes both in water and out. In addition to the extra income, it would also provide multiple ways to fulfill your fantasies.

“So, I thought, maybe some frottage in the water. Then anal sex on the beach – or shore, or whatever. Maybe include some blowjobs in there somewhere?” Kurt continued, shrugging. “I haven’t quite pieced it together yet, so I don’t know. I think I need to settle on a location first and work around that.”

“When you say ‘blowjobs’, do you mean _underwater_ blowjobs? Or blowjobs on dry land?” Blaine asked. “Because I think underwater blowjobs would look amazing on camera, and they would be really fun to do too.”

“Have you ever given an underwater blowjob before?” Kurt checked. “Or, wait, are you expecting _me_ to do it?”

“I would like to be the one to give,” he started. “But no. I’ve never personally done it before. I’ve _seen_ it done, and I’ve read a lot about techniques, but I’ve never tried it. I’ve wanted to, but I haven’t really been given an opportunity. And now that this thought has been put in my head…I really, _really_ want to blow you underwater for this video.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s something that we should practice first, before filming it,” Kurt replied, cheekily.

Blaine smiled at him and began waggling his eyebrows. “So, let’s go practice then! Our bathtub is deep enough.”

“Are you being serious right now?” he checked.

“Sweetie, I never joke about sex,” Blaine answered. “Besides, we probably should clean up anyway.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “Let’s take a _quick_ shower to clean up then we can fill the tub and practice; that way we’re not fooling around in dirty water.”

Blaine got up off the bed and offered a hand to Kurt to help him up, then the two of them walked over into the en suite.

\---

While in the shower Blaine had been teasing Kurt, getting him aroused. “If you don’t stop that, we won’t be able to practice,” Kurt replied, breathily, while throwing his head back in pleasure.

“I haven’t done anything…yet,” Blaine said with faux innocence.

“No? So, I’m just imagining your hand on my dick right now?” he asked.

“I’m just helping you to wash up; make sure you get nice and clean,” Blaine replied.

“You’ve spent this entire shower doing just that,” Kurt told him. “So, I think now’s the time you clean yourself up, while I go get the tub ready.”

Blaine pouted at him while giving him puppy dog eyes. “Fine.”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke Kurt smirked at him and said, “Don’t take too long.” Then he winked at Blaine and exited the shower to begin filling the tub.

Without Kurt to distract him, Blaine was able to rush through the rest of his shower and finish before their bath was ready. He walked up behind Kurt, pressed himself against Kurt’s back, and wrapped his hands around Kurt’s waist while his fingers lightly caressed Kurt’s cock.

“You are such a tease,” Kurt said, playfully. He shut off the water then tipped his head back to rest it on Blaine’s shoulder. “So, how exactly are we going to do this? Because I keep looking at this tub and I’m just not sure how you plan on blowing me while completely submerged.”

“Get in, and I’ll show you,” he replied.

Kurt got into the tub, stretching himself out and leaning back so he was fully submerged in the water from the collarbone down. He rested his arms on the sides of the tub then looked at Blaine expectantly. “So, now what?”

“Now…I do _this_ ,” Blaine told him, straddling the tub with his back to Kurt. He looked over his shoulder to gauge Kurt’s expression, winked at him, took a deep breath, then leaned down – gripping the sides of the tub for support – and plunged his head underwater.

Releasing one of the hands gripping the tub, Blaine reached into the water to hold Kurt’s cock, while he smoothly slid his lips around the head then down the shaft. Once his mouth was securely around Kurt’s cock, he returned his hand to the lip of the tub, and slowly started to bob his head up and down.

“Oh, wow…” Kurt muttered, surprised. “That feels really good. And the view is not bad either,” he said staring at Blaine’s ass that was bent over right at Kurt’s eye-level.

After a minute or so, Blaine pulled off of Kurt and emerged his head from the water to take another breath. Glancing behind him at Kurt he asked, “Okay so far?”

“ _Very_ okay,” he replied. “Now please get your mouth back on my dick!”

“As you wish.” Taking another deep breath, Blaine then submerged his head underwater again, and repeated his actions from earlier. He continued to suck Kurt off, only coming up for air when necessary, until Kurt gave him the signal that he was close. Pulling off of Kurt, he lifted his head out of the water, then reached a hand in to jerk Kurt off.

Once Kurt orgasmed he leaned back in the tub to enjoy a moment of bliss. “Wow…that was incredible.”

Blaine lifted himself off the sides of the tub, then stood next to it, offering Kurt a hand to help him out. “I’d say that attempt was a success. Don’t you agree?”

Kurt accepted his hand the pulled the plug on the drain once he was standing next to the tub. He trailed a finger down Blaine’s chest while smiling seductively. “It was. And if you think you’d be able to do that again in a much larger body of water, then I _suppose_ I can work it into the script.” Kurt’s hand reached the tip of Blaine’s fully erect cock. “Now what should I do about this? Hmm?”

“Save it for later?” Blaine suggested in a soft, timid voice. “Getting you off was all I needed. And I kind of just want to feel the arousal a little longer.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “But I demand a kiss in exchange.”

Blaine smiled at him brightly then kissed him deeply. “Thank you.” He grabbed a towel and began to gently rub it over Kurt’s body to dry him off.

The two of them got re-dressed in comfortable clothing, then went back into the living room to continue wedding planning as well as plotting ideas for the script Kurt was hoping to write.

\---

A few hours later, Kurt received another e-mail from Eric. “Hey, babe?” he called out, while walking to the kitchen to join Blaine, who was preparing dinner.

“Yeah, sweetie? What is it?” Blaine answered.

“Eric just sent out another e-mail with a few locations that he has already received permits for; and he included pictures,” Kurt replied. “One of them is a campsite that has a small lake on the property. As soon as I saw the photos, I got this sort of… _outlandish_ idea for a script for that location. I’m just not sure if it’s something you’d be interested in. If it’s not, I’ll just submit the script for someone else to film then try to come up with something else for us to do.”

Blaine gave him a curious look. “You’re pretty good about knowing what I am and am not willing to do on camera – as well as _off_ camera; so I’m very curious to hear what you could have possibly come up with that would cause you to be so unsure.”

“An orgy,” Kurt told him. Blaine blinked in surprise, but didn’t say no, so Kurt elaborated. “I was thinking two or three ‘couples’ would go to this campsite together. After they set up their tents or whatever, they go skinny dipping in the lake to cool off. While in the lake the ‘couples’ could grind against one another; maybe give each other blowjobs or handjobs. They would probably notice the other guys doing the same thing and get turned on by that as well; but for the most part they stick to their ‘partner’. I noticed from the photos that there are a few piers too, so we could also stash some condoms on those for underwater penetrative sex too; but I think I’d like to save that until _after_ the orgy.

“Because I was thinking, maybe after their swim, one of the couples will be having sex on the lake shore, and then the others join in? Like, couple ‘A’ gets out of the water, and starts going at it on a blanket nearby. The other couples exit the water, see what they are doing, and are very obviously turned on by it. Maybe the guy getting fucked notices, so he invites them all to join in? And then everyone is just fucking everyone – penetrative sex, blowjobs, rimjobs…anything goes.

“Then later – or like ‘the next day’ – while everyone is swimming in the lake, one of the couples would have penetrative sex in the water and the others would get each other off watching them…or something,” he explained. “I don’t have all the details completely figured out yet; but that’s the gist of it for now. Is that something you would be okay with?”

“Baby, if _you_ are okay with participating in an orgy, I am very much okay with this idea,” Blaine told him. “I’ve wanted to partake in an orgy for a while; even more so after we did our threesome video and I got to experience the pleasure of being with more than one person at the same time firsthand. But with how particular you were about what was okay during the threesome, I didn’t want to press my luck by suggesting adding even more people. And I haven’t seen any scripts with orgies that I was 100% comfortable with doing – but that usually had more to do with the other performers that would be included in them, and not because of the script itself. But with you writing the script, I _know_ I won’t have any objections to what’s expected of me; and I’m sure Eric would be more than willing to work with us to select a cast that I’m comfortable with.”

“So, that’s a ‘yes’ to the six-man orgy?” he checked.

“That is a _‘yes’_ to the six-man orgy,” Blaine confirmed. “Absolutely.”

Santana walked into the kitchen and interjected, “I thought you guys were discussing _wedding_ plans? Why I am I hearing the word ‘orgy’ coming out of your mouths? Are you planning an orgy for your reception? Because if so, count me out. I don’t want any part of that.”

“No, San,” Blaine started, rolling his eyes. “Kurt was asked to write a script for TEG’s ‘Beat The Heat’ summer series, and he was just running some ideas past me. The orgy and the wedding have no relation to each other.”

“Except for the fact that the money from the sale of the script will potentially be used to help fund the wedding,” Kurt added.

Santana removed a bottle of juice from the refrigerator then said, “Oh, well, in that case, you may continue with your orgy discussion. Because more money available for this wedding means better food and alcohol.”

“We already put down a deposit for an open bar,” Blaine replied.

“Yes, but since Hummel won’t let your family pay for the whole damn wedding – _like your parents offered_ – then having more money available for food and alcohol means _better quality_ food and alcohol,” she said. “An open bar is great, and I’m very appreciative of that, but with more money available, the open bar can afford to serve the top-shelf stuff; rather than only serving cheap, watered-down booze. Understand?” She waited for Blaine to acknowledge her statement, then walked out of the room.

\---

The next day, Blainecame home from his therapy session to see Kurt on the phone, pacing the living room. “Yes…Okay…I’ll see you Monday,” Kurt said, before hanging up. He looked over at Blaine and continued, “That was Eric. He wanted me to pitch my ideas for the scripts I’m writing. I have an appointment with him on Monday so he can look at the completed drafts.”

“Did you say _scripts_? As in more than one?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, I thought of two more ideas to write, in addition to the orgy script,” he replied. “I know trying to tackle writing three scripts at the same time seems a bit ambitious – especially considering I was only given a week to complete them – but without school or a job, I have more free time than I’d like. And there’s only so much wedding planning I can do on my own, you know? So, I have time to work on them; especially since we agreed I wouldn’t do any job hunting for a long-term position until after the wedding – to reduce stress and avoid schedule conflicts. And, well, writing a script for a porno isn’t nearly as time-consuming as one might think; especially for the shorter video briefs.”

“That makes sense,” Blaine agreed. “So, you have three scripts total? The movie that we’re doing and two others? Which I’m guessing won’t be full-length movies.”

“That is correct. I got so distracted by the campsite photos yesterday, that I forgot to look at the rest of the locations in the e-mail Eric sent. I looked at the rest this morning, and a few other ideas came to mind. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to do one of them with me too?” Kurt asked. “Because one of the other locations Eric got a permit for was for an outdoor/rooftop pool. It’s _completely_ open; people in the surrounding buildings would have an unobstructed view if they happen to look out their windows in our direction. I was thinking you and I could film a video there? Sex in and out of the pool? It actually belongs to a private club, but I thought we could pretend it’s a hotel rooftop. You could be the hotel guest, that snuck onto the roof for an after-hours swim – sans bathing suit obviously; and I could be the security guard that catches you. But instead of making you leave, I join you. Or if you’d rather be the security guard, that’d be okay too – I’d have to tweak the script a little though.”

Blaine gulped and licked his lips. “I definitely want to do that video; and you _need_ to be the security guard. Please and thank you.”

“Good; because I already told Eric to consider us for the video,” Kurt replied, smirking.

“What about the third script?” Blaine wondered.

“Oh, that one is going to be given to two other guys; not sure who yet,” he answered. “It’s going to be at an indoor pool. It’s a short video brief about a competitive swimmer and his trainer.”

“I see…” Blaine said. “So tell me more about this unauthorized, after-hours rooftop swim…”

Kurt giggled at how breathless Blaine sounded, obviously turned on by premise of the video he’d heard so far. He decided to have a little fun with it and give Blaine a detailed description of the script all while speaking in a deep, throaty, seductive sounding voice. “It would start with you in the stairwell wearing a tank top, shorts, and sandals, with a towel around your neck. Then we’d see the sign on the door saying the pool was closed with the regular hours listed under it. You test the door handle while looking around, grinning when you realize the door was left unlocked. You lay your towel out near the edge of the pool, strip down to nothing, then dive into the water.

“After a few moments of just swimming and enjoying yourself, I go into the pool area in my security uniform to do my rounds. I start to tell you that you have to get out and leave, but then you emerge from the pool naked, and my mouth goes dry. You notice my reaction and give me your best bedroom eyes while pouting and asking me if I can’t just bend the rules a little and let you stay. Then you try to bargain with me…ask me what it will take for me to let you stay and swim. One of the suggestions you give, is for me to join you in the pool.

“I agree – as long as you promise not to report me – and strip out of my uniform. You obviously like what you see – and how hard I already am for you; because you had been playing with yourself while bargaining with me as a way to entice me into letting you stay. As soon as we’re both in the pool, you pull me close and begin kissing my neck while stroking my dick; then you tell me you want to fuck me. I say ‘yes’, so you retrieve a condom from the pocket of your shorts, roll it on, and fuck me up against the wall of the pool.

“We continue our swim, you give me an underwater blowjob, I return the favor while you are sitting on the edge of the pool and I’m still in the water. Finally, we decide to get out of the pool; and as you bend over to pick up your towel, I groan at the sight while stroking myself. Before you can stand up, I press my rapidly hardening cock against your ass, grinding against you. You right yourself, looking at me with a smirk, then walk me backwards over to an empty lounge chair, pushing me down into it. Then I notice the condom and the single-use packet of lube in your hand, that you had removed from your shorts pocket while you were bent over, and I was grinding on your ass. You hurry to roll the condom on me, slick my cock up with lube, then – without any prep – you sit on my dick and ride me into that lounge chair while I show off my flexibility by blowing you at the same time.

“When that’s over, we get dressed, and I walk you out, locking up the pool behind us. You then tell me you’ll be staying at the hotel all week, and ask when I’m on night patrol again. I smirk and reply that I’ll meet you tomorrow night; same place, same time. Then the camera fades to black as I wink and walk away.”

“Oh god,” Blaine whimpered, palming himself through his jeans. “That is so fucking hot. I want to do that video with you so badly. If Eric doesn’t approve the script, tell him I will _pay_ _him_ to let us do that video. I _need_ us to do this video. I’m _so_ fucking turned on right now.”

“Let me help with that,” Kurt said, pushing Blaine to sit on the couch. He unfastened Blaine’s pants and freed his erection, then got down on his knees and began to suck him off. It only took a moment before Blaine was cumming down Kurt’s throat. Kurt licked him clean then pulled off and tucked him back into his pants.

“I love you,” Blaine told him, slightly dazed.

“I love you too,” Kurt replied, getting up off the floor to sit next to Blaine on the couch. “And don’t worry about the video. Eric already told me he loved the summary I gave him, and that he plans to have _us_ film it – as long as he receives your approval, that is, since he knows I hadn’t asked you about it yet. He just needs the finished draft or a written outline before he can legally approve anything for filming.”

“When you have your meeting with him, tell him I wholeheartedly give my consent to film this video with you,” Blaine said. “However, if he needs to actually hear it directly from me, he can call or text me. Same with the orgy video – though I do still need to approve the other guys that will be doing it with us before I _completely_ consent. Then again, I’m pretty sure that Eric is overly familiar with the list of guys I’m willing to do that type of work with.”

Kurt made a soft groan of annoyance. “I know the orgy video was my idea – and I do still really want to do it – but casting this video is going to be so difficult. I know who you like to work with for penetration scenes, and I know who I like to work with – and there’s _a lot_ of overlap there; but this isn’t like choosing a third person for a threesome. There are four other guys to cast. Not only do I have to find guys that we both are comfortable working with, but they have to be willing to film an orgy too; and then they all have to agree to work with not just us, but each other as well. I know that most of the guys don’t really care about who their scene partner is and will work with just about anybody on the roster – for the most part anyways – but it’s not just about getting them to agree to work with each other; I need them to _all_ agree on the details of the script too. And there’s such a narrow timeframe to get all of it done in.”

“Baby,” Blaine began, hesitantly, “none of that is actually your job. You can make casting suggestions or recommendations if you want, but it’s Eric’s job to make those casting decisions. Everyone he chooses will get a chance to veto someone or decline the video if they aren’t comfortable with those decisions, but the final call is still his. As far as getting everyone to agree on the details goes…your job is to write the script. That’s it. The guys will all get a chance to review it before they agree to film. If they’re not happy with the script, they won’t do the video. Simple as that. And once the cast is set, and everyone approves, we’ll have our script consultation where, if necessary, you can make any _minor_ tweaks to the script as needed. Don’t stress yourself out about things that aren’t your responsibility.”

“Ugh!” Kurt whined, dropping his head onto Blaine’s shoulder. “I know, but I can’t help it. Whenever I write a script, I feel responsible for it; I need the video to be perfect – especially if I’m also in it. I don’t like not having control of certain things. I think that’s why Eric has started giving me more behind-the-scenes responsibilities for videos I write scripts for; wanting me on set when they get filmed even if I’m not in them. That way I have too many things that _are_ my responsibility, so I’m not focusing on the things that _aren’t_. But I still feel like I should have some say in the casting of this video.”

“And you will…but the keyword here is ‘ _some_ ’ because Eric will be doing the majority of that work for you,” Blaine said, gently rubbing Kurt’s back.

Kurt sighed. “You’re right; you’re right, I know you’re right. I just need to stop overthinking and finish writing my drafts, so they are ready in time for my meeting on Monday.”

“I thought the drafts weren’t due until next Thursday?” Blaine wondered. “Didn’t Eric’s e-mail say you had until the 14th? Why set up a meeting that gives you three less days to write?”

“The permit he got for that rooftop pool says he can only film the following Monday and Tuesday – the 18th and 19th,” he began. “So, if I want to film that location, the script has to be in sooner than the original deadline. That way there’s enough time for the script to be processed for copyrights and all that stuff, and for us to have our consultation meeting as well. Considering the video we want to film there is an ‘after-hours’ theme, and it’s outdoors, we’ll most likely need _both_ days to film; because if we don’t start filming until Tuesday, then we would have to make sure to wrap and clear out _before_ midnight _regardless_ of if we were finished or not; whereas if we start Monday, we can work overnight into Tuesday morning, and even a few extra hours Tuesday night as well, if we need to.” Kurt looked at him and shrugged. “And I just think it’s a lot easier to have Eric review _all_ of my scripts at the same time, so I don’t have to set up multiple meetings, you know?”

Blaine nodded. “Okay, yeah, I can understand how permit restrictions might impact your timeline. I know you’ve only had the assignment for a day, but how is your writing coming along for these videos?”

“All three have a firm written outline,” Kurt told him. “The rooftop pool script is mostly done. I wanted to get that one done and out of the way first because of the permit restrictions. I spent all morning and afternoon working on it. I just need to clean it up a bit; do a little bit of editing before I feel comfortable enough saying that it’s finished.

“But I haven’t even _started_ writing the others yet; except for the outlines, that is,” he continued. “The competitive swimmer/trainer video shouldn’t take me more than a day, at most, to write. It’s just a short video brief, not a full movie or anything; it’s probably going to be, like, half the length of the rooftop pool video too, so I’m not _too_ worried about that one. But the orgy video is a full-length movie, with quite a few different aspects to it, so that will take me at least a few days to finish.”

“Not that I’m doubting your skills or talent, but do you think you can have all three ready by Monday?” Blaine checked. “It’s Wednesday, so that gives you, what, five days?”

“Well, that’s the good part about scheduling this meeting before the hard deadline,” Kurt said. “If one of them isn’t quite done, Eric can sign off on what I _do_ have written and outlined, and I still have a few days before the actual deadline to finish it and turn in my completed drafts so they can go through all the legal channels.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re so smart. And I’m hungry. So, why don’t you work on your scripts, and I’ll go make us dinner?”

“Sounds good,” he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt managed to finish writing all three scripts before his meeting with Eric; the final edits to the orgy script were completed less than an hour before his meeting took place. He and Blaine had their consultation to sign their filming agreements a few days later; then the rooftop pool video was shot the following Monday. They began shooting around 9:30pm and didn’t wrap until about 3:00am. Due to the outdoor environment, there were some external factors that the filming crew were not able to control; so they were asked to come back Tuesday night for a couple of reshoots – which Blaine was more than happy to agree to. Once again, they started filming their reshoots at 9:30pm; and they were able to finish and wrap up filming just before their midnight deadline.

Earlier in the day on Tuesday, before Kurt and Blaine had to return to the rooftop, they had their script consultation at TEG headquarters for their orgy video. All six performers – Kurt, Blaine, Jason, Myles, Lance, and Dean – were present for the consultation. They had an in-depth discussion about how the actual orgy would happen before signing off on the filming agreements. Filming for the orgy video was to begin Thursday morning at 11:00am; the performers were to meet at the ETC building at 9:00am and would be shuttled to the campground. Due to the nature and length of the movie, a second day of filming would be required to get all the shots they needed. The crew planned on filming all day Friday as well.

\---

Kurt and Blaine walked into the lobby of the ETC building a little before 9:00am, with coffee cups in their hands, to find that they were the last to arrive. “Did you guys come here… _together_?” Myles asked, looking back and forth between the two of them with a puzzled expression.

“Well, we do live in the same apartment building,” Kurt replied, nonchalantly, while shrugging. “Might as well share a taxi, since we’re going to the same place, right?”

“Oh!” Myles said, sounding surprised. “I didn’t realize you lived in the same building. I thought maybe you…you know what? Never mind; it’s not important.”

Dean’s eyes followed a woman who entered the lobby dressed in a business suit, as she swiped her ID card through the turnstile to get into the elevator. “It’s so weird being here this early and seeing so many people dressed in business attire. I wonder if any of those people that work for the other companies in this building know what we do upstairs on the secure floors?”

Lance looked at him confused. “Of course they do. They all work for Eric.”

“No, I mean…there are other businesses in this building besides TEG,” Dean started. “There’s, like, a photography studio, a web design company, a finance company…I’m just wondering if the employees of _those_ companies know what TEG does.”

Lance laughed a little before repeating, “Yeah, like I said, they all work for Eric. Just because he pays other people to run those companies doesn’t mean they’re not his employees. Eric owns this whole entire building _and_ all the companies that have offices in it. What do think ETC stands for anyway?”

“Wait, ETC isn’t said like ‘et cetera’? It’s an acronym?” Dean asked. “I just thought it was called ETC because it’s got, like, a huge mish-mash of different types of businesses in it?”

“Really?” Jason asked, jumping into the conversation. “Have you never looked at any of the legal documents TEG has given you about your employment? Thrustin Entertainment Group is a subdivision of the Eric Thrustin Corporation – ETC. Every office in this building has some tie to TEG too. The photography studio is where all of our on-set still photographers work when we’re not filming; the web design company helps run TEG’s website; the finance company keeps track of TEG’s spending and income; there’s a marketing company in this building too, that helps with TEG’s advertising. Everything’s related. They just have different company names because, for most of them, TEG isn’t their only client – just their biggest one.”

“Huh…” Dean replied, still looking a little confused. Luckily, the shuttle pulled up to the curb just then, and all six men piled inside, saving him from having to continue the conversation.

\---

Upon arriving at the campsite the group of guys was immediately brought to a large public bathroom with a communal shower wall, so they could shower and change into their robes, before being brought to the area being used for hair, makeup, and wardrobe. Once everyone was ready, they were shown around their ‘set’ for a quick run-through before cameras started rolling.

**[** _It’s late morning/early afternoon and the six men are shown at a campsite with three tents arranged in a semi-circle around an unlit stone-encased campfire. Lance and Dean are sitting in camping chairs in front of the first tent; Devon is applying sunblock lotion to Angel’s back as the two of them stand in front of the last tent; and Myles is watching Jason secure the tent in the middle. All of them are shirtless; each wearing only a pair of shorts and sandals. As Jason puts the last tent stake in the ground, he wipes sweat off his brow. “It’s so hot out,” he says, reaching into a nearby cooler for a bottle of water._

_“There’s supposed to be a lake just down that path,” Devon tells him. “We could go for a swim to cool off.”_

_“I didn’t bring a bathing suit,” Jason replies, after taking another large sip of water._

_“So? Neither did I.” Devon looks him up and down, licking his lips, as he smirks. “What’s a little nudity between friends?”_

_Jason laughs then nods. “Alright. Let’s go.”_

_Myles and Jason pick up the cooler, while Lance retrieves a large beach blanket, and Devon makes sure to bring a few towels; then they all walk down to the lake together. After laying out their blanket near the lake shore, and placing all their belongings on top of it, Lance smiles mischievously at all of them. He quickly removes his shorts and sandals, then calls out, “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” before he sprints toward the pier, and dives in the water._

_The rest of the boys all look at each other before laughing as they all hurry to get naked and rush toward the lake. Dean is the last one in the water; when Lance starts to make fun of him, Dean splashes him then leaps forward to tickle him in effort to silence his teasing. Their tickle fight quickly turns sexual, with lots of groping, neck kisses, and rutting against each other._

_Hearing their moans, Angel and Devon watch them for a moment before following suit – hands grabbing each other, mouths placing kissing all over each other’s bodies. Devon gets behind Angel and starts stroking his cock while placing kisses along the back of his neck. Wedging his own cock between Angel’s tightly clasped thighs, Devon begins thrusting his hips back and forth to create friction_. _Soon after, Jason and Myles start rutting against each other too._

_Lance and Dean both cum first. They look around at the other couples, ready to apologize for getting carried away, until they notice that they are both doing similar things. Once everyone has cum, Dean giggles and shyly asks his friends, “Did that really just happen? Did we all just get off in front of each other?”_

_Angel shrugs in reply. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I came on this trip fully expecting you all to be hearing me scream Devon’s name while we go at it in our tent all night long. So, maybe we weren’t in our tent this time; and instead of just hearing us, you happened to catch a glimpse? It’s practically the same thing, right? I’m not ashamed.”_

_Myles nods in agreement. “If you think I’m not going to get turned on by four extremely hot naked men moaning in pleasure while they get each other off in front of me, then I don’t know what to tell you. Hooking up with Jason seemed like the obvious thing to do. Thankfully, he was thinking the same thing. But like Angel said, I’m definitely not ashamed. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”_

_“So would I,” Jason says, agreeing with him._

_“Not only am I willing to fuck Angel in front of you,” Devon adds, “but I’m also willing to fuck Angel alongside of you. If you’re interested, that is. Just say the word, and my body is ready.”_

_Dean and Lance share a look with one another before Lance replies, “We may just take you up on that offer a little later. But right now, that rope swing is calling my name.” He swims over to the shore, gets out of the water, and rushes over to the giant tree near the pier that has a rope swing hanging off of it. Grabbing hold of the swing, he hoists himself up swings back and forth a few times to build up momentum, then jumps off into the lake._

_After that, the lighthearted, friendly atmosphere is back, and all the guys start swimming and joking around – using the rope swing, jumping off the pier, having naked chicken fights in lake. A little while later, Jason and Myles exit the water to lay on the blanket nearby and watch their friends while sunbathing in the nude._

_“Hey, Angel!” Jason calls out. “Can I borrow your sunblock? I left mine back at the tent.”_

_“Yeah, sure, go ahead,” he replies._

_Jason picks up the sunblock and holds it out toward Myles, making puppy dog eyes at him. Myles takes the lotion with a bright smile and a shake of the head then makes Jason roll over so he can apply the lotion to Jason’s backside. Once he’s done that, Myles has him roll back over to cover his front as well. “You need me to take care of_ this _too,” Myles asks, motioning to Jason’s rapidly hardening cock, while gently applying lotion to his balls._

_“Please,” Jason replies, breathlessly. Suddenly, Myles has his lips wrapped around Jason’s cock, eagerly licking and sucking._

_Devon and Angel exit the water and slowly make their way over to the blanket for their towels; Lance and Dean close on their heels. The four boys pause at the edge of the lake when they hear Jason loudly begging to fuck Myles, unsure if they should interrupt._

_In an instant, Myles is laying on his back, legs in the air, as Jason gets himself into position while retrieving a condom and lube from the pocket of someone’s discarded shorts. A second later, Jason is pushing his way into Myles’s tight hole._

_As soon as Jason bottoms out, Myles looks over at the others and calls out to them, “Are you boys just going to stand there and watch? Or are you going to join us?”_

_Jason looks over his shoulder at his friends and adds, “Come on!” He waves them over, excitedly, as he begins to thrust his hips. “You didn’t really think we’d allow the four of you to have an orgy without us, did you? We’re just getting this party started for you guys. So hurry up; I need a cock – or two – in my ass!”_

_Immediately, the other four boys rush over to the blanket to join their friends. Devon hands Angel some lube and asks him to help finger him open, proclaiming that he wants to ride Myles’s thick, enormous cock. The two of them work together to quickly prep Devon, while Dean preps Jason, and Lance straddles Myles’s head, so that he can fuck Myles’s face._

_As soon as Devon and Jason are ready, Jason pulls out of Myles so that it will be easier for Devon to ride him. Devon then rolls a condom onto Myles’s cock and eases himself down onto it. Instead of attempting to fuck Myles again once Devon is in position, Jason begins to eat him out. Dean and Angel then put their own condoms on and both of them get behind Jason to double penetrate him._

_After a few minutes, the boys all change partners and positions. Devon and Jason begin to double penetrate Lance, while Angel becomes sandwiched between Myles and Dean – Angel fucking Myles, as Dean fucks Angel._

_The orgy continues with everyone occasionally changing partners and positions until there has been just about every combination of handjobs, blowjobs, rimjobs, frottage, fingering, and anal sex possible; everyone has done_ something _with everyone else at least once. Finally, after everyone has cum – some of the boys more than once – they all collapse down onto the blanket happy and satiated._

_“We need to go camping together more often,” Devon says._

_Lance looks at him with a sly grin and replies, “This camping trip isn’t over yet. We’ve still got the_ whole _weekend left to enjoy.”_

_\---_

_Later in the evening, after the sun sets, the group lights a fire in the stone firepit in front of their tents. They are all dressed in shorts and t-shirts as they sit in their camping chairs talking and laughing while toasting marshmallows._

_One of Myles’s hands is slowly gliding up Jason’s thigh, as he licks marshmallow cream off the corner of Jason’s mouth. Jason’s breathing becomes erratic, and in a broken voice he says, “Uh, I think Myles and I are going to call this an early night. We’ll see y’all in the morning.” He hurries to stand up then yanks Myles out of his chair and pulls him into their tent._

_Lance laughs and calls after them, “Bye, boys! Have fun!”_

_Devon glances over at Angel then back at the other couple in front of him. “I think Angel and I will go for a walk down to the lake. Give those boys some privacy,” he says, winking at Lance._

_“A moonlit stroll sounds like a good idea,” Dean agrees. “Maybe Lance and I should go check out that hiking trail over there. See you in the morning.”_

_As the two couples hurry to walk off in different directions, the camera moves to show us the interior of Jason’s and Myles’s tent. We see them stripping each other out of their clothing then Myles is on all-fours as Jason enters him from behind._

_A few minutes later the camera switches to Lance and Dean on the hiking trail. Dean is pushing Lance up against a tree, attacking his neck with kisses while palming over his clothed crotch for a moment before unfastening the button on Lance’s shorts and slowly dragging the zipper down._

_The camera switches again to Devon and Angel standing on the pier of the lake, stripping out of all their clothes before easing themselves into the water. Devon presses Angel against one of the pier’s support beams and starts to rut against him while placing kisses all over Angel’s neck and torso._

_The screen splits into a triple-box so we can see all three couples at the same time._ ((*even though there are three scenes happening at once here, only the continuation of the Angel/Devon scene is described below*))

_Angel moans loudly, tossing his head back. “I need you to fuck me.”_

_Devon smiles at him and reaches up onto the pier to pull a condom out of his shorts’ pocket. He hurries to get it on then pushes his cock deep into Angel’s hole. Angel wraps his legs around Devon’s waist and digs his fingernails into Devon’s back as Devon starts thrusting into him._

_After a few minutes, Angel grabs hold of the support beam behind him, giving him more leverage, so he can match each of Devon’s thrusts with ones of his own. Soon after, Devon’s thrusts become harsher and more erratic. “Angel, baby, I’m close. But I need… I need more.”_

_Letting go of the support beam, Angel once again latches onto Devon. He digs his fingernails sharply into Devon’s back while kissing along Devon’s neck. Once Angel’s mouth is on Devon’s Adam’s apple, he sucks it into his mouth and roughly bites down on it, causing Devon to cry out as his orgasm bursts out of him._

_Devon takes a quick moment to gather himself, while Angel unwinds himself from Devon and places both feet back on the lake floor as he whines about the lack of friction he’s receiving. “Devon, please…please touch me,” Angel pleads._

_“I’ve got a better idea,” Devon replies, smirking. He pulls out of Angel, takes a deep breath and sinks below the water. Cautiously, Devon wraps his lips around Angel’s erection, giving him an underwater blowjob. It takes another minute or so – during which Devon has to come up for air only once – before Angel is gently tugging on Devon’s hair to let him know he’s about to cum. Devon pulls off, wraps a hand around Angel’s cock, and two strokes later Angel finally orgasms into the water._

_They climb out of the water and back onto the pier. Devon removes his used condom then uses their discarded t-shirts as towels to pat themselves dry. They put their shorts back on and walk back toward camp hand-in-hand, tossing the condom and its wrapper into a nearby trash bin along the way._

_The split screen condenses back to a single-screen shot, showing Angel and Devon entering their campsite at the same time as Lance and Dean. The two couples smile and nod at each other before Dean extinguishes the campfire and they each retreat into their own tents._ **]**

\---

The six performers were at the campsite filming until 1:00am. They were shuttled back to the ETC building and told to expect another long day of filming tomorrow for all the additional scenes left to shoot as well as reshoots of a couple of scenes from today. The additional scenes included another sex scene involving everyone in the lake, as well as one where all of them were back at the tents in front of the campfire.

On Friday morning, they met the shuttle at the ETC building at 9:00 am again the next day and filmed until midnight. Because Blaine normally works the overnight shift at the bookstore on the weekends, he had asked a coworker to trade shifts with him, so he would end up working a double shift on Saturday instead, so as not to interfere with the filming schedule.

Luckily, any reshoots of the additional scenes from the second day of filming were able to be completed on Friday before they wrapped for the night. While Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed after getting home from filming on Friday night, Kurt turned to Blaine and asked, “So, now that you have officially had semi-public outdoor sex in a few different ways and locations…do you have any other fantasies I should know about? Ones that I might be able to help turn into reality for you?”

Blaine hugged Kurt close, placing a small kiss on Kurt’s lips, before smiling at him and answering, “Well, there is this _one_ fantasy I have that I would love to make a reality.”

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” he questioned, flirtatiously.

“To marry the love of my life and become Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson- _Hummel_ ,” Blaine replied.

“I _think_ I can make that happen for you,” Kurt told him, playfully. “But it’s going to take about three months to get all the arrangements made. Do you think you can wait that long?”

Smiling softly at Kurt, Blaine answered, “For you…I’d wait forever.”

 


End file.
